Baby Mine
by blindPhotographer
Summary: Don't imagine a sick Chloe sleeping on the couch and Beca sleeping on the floor next to her instead of in their comfortable bed because when she had tried that, she felt too far away. A/N: much drabble, many fluff


_Don't imagine a sick Chloe sleeping on the couch and Beca sleeping on the floor next to her instead of in their comfortable bed because when she had tried that, she felt too far away._

 _A/N: For better_ reading _experience, open a youtube tab_ and _listen to Allison Krauss' "Baby Mine " when you get to that part of this drabble ~~~_

Becca sighed in relief as she entered the threshold of their cozy apartment. Being out in the winter cold was not something she relished after a long day at the music studio where she worked. The dim wall light fixtures gave a more comforting feel to the overall atmosphere of the apartment as she removed her coat and boots and placed them inside the hall closet and padded into their domicile. She was dead on her feet and just wanted to collapse on their warm bed and sleep for a hundred years.

"Chloe?" She called out in a hushed voice, not wanting to break the tranquility she entered in. She glanced into the living room and saw her girlfriend curled up on the sofa, a slight frown marring her angelic features. It seems as if Chloe just collapsed onto the couch as soon as she got home since all of her things were half-strewn across the living room floor.

"Babe?" she whispered, brushing Chloe's bangs off her forehead. A gasp escaped her when she realized her lover was burning up. "Damn. You're burning up. " She got up quickly and headed towards the bathroom to rummage for some paracetamol. As soon as she got a glass of water, she was back beside the redhead, nudging her gently to wake her up. Chloe groggily cracked an eye open and swatted at her. "Hey bear, This will just be a minute. Just drink this, okay?" she crooned, cradling Chloe's head upright and popped the pills into her girlfriend's mouth then offering a drink of water. "That's it." She muttered, pausing for a bit before tenderly laying Chloe down. She spent a few more minutes running her hand over Chloe's hair and simply looking at her warmly.

"Hey..I'm really tired. Can you make it to the bedroom? Let's sleep there, huh?"

A grunt was all that she received and she was in no mood to spend the night trying to convince Chloe to move it to the bedroom.

"I guess you could spend the night here…." She mumbled as she got up and brushing off imaginary lint off her jeans. "I'll be in the room, okay?" Not expecting a reply, she gathered up their things and made her way to their bedroom.

She just settled down her side of the queen sized bed in her favorite Care Bear pajamas when she discovered she couldn't find a comfortable spot. Tossing and turning, she wedged a pillow between her legs as she turned over her side, then changing her mind, she lay on her back staring at the glow in the dark stars Chloe pasted on the ceiling. She huffed then turned to lie of her stomach, breathing deeply, she unconsciously reached over Chloe's side of the bed to find it empty. Chloe….what if her fever got worse? What is she needed more water? What if she got cold because the woven blanket she draped over her slipped off the couch? What if she woke up hungry? Worry over worry over worry bombarded her tired mind and it won over her exhaustion thus forcing her to drag herself out of bed to check on her girlfriend.

She tiptoed to the living room and was relieved that the blanket was still over her girl. She gently tucked in the corners and placed a hand on Chloe's forehead. "Hmm… at least your fever went down some…" she muttered. "Let me get you another blanket though." As she got up, a hand grabbed her wrist and a soft voice broke through the hush.

"Don't go." Chloe piped up, her face scrunched up in a cute frown. Becca cocked her head in doubt but apparently, her girlfriend was talking in her sleep. Becca smiled tenderly and settled herself by the couch, gently releasing the hand that had a hold on her wrist and intertwining their fingers; her free hand stroking Chloe's forehead. She started humming in soft contralto tones in accompaniment to the lonely ticking of the wall clock then her hushed, rich, warm voice filled the small living room.

 _Baby mine, don't you cry._

 _Baby mine, dry your eyes._

 _Rest your head close to my heart,_

 _Never to part,_

 _Baby of mine._

 _Little one, when you play;_

 _Don't you mind what they say._

 _Let those eyes sparkle and shine,_

 _Never a tear,_

 _Baby of mine._

Chloe hiccuped a little as her frown smoothed out and a small contented smile made its way to her lips. "Oh Chlo…" she breathed before continuing the lullaby.

 _If they knew sweet little you_

 _They'd end up loving you too._

 _All those same people who scold you;_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes,_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be,_

 _Baby of mine._

 _All of those people who scold you,_

 _What they'd give just for the right to hold you._

 _From your head down to your toes_

 _You're not much, goodness knows._

 _But you're so precious to me,_

 _Sweet as can be,_

 _Baby of mine._

She placed a loving kiss on her girl's cheek before whispering the last line as she herself drifted off to sleep, her long day finally catching up with her.

 _Baby of mine…_


End file.
